


Diario de los enamorados

by Alina_King



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, akane - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_King/pseuds/Alina_King
Summary: Ranma y Akane son obligados por su familia a ir a un retiro de parejas, con la esperanza de que admitan de una buena vez que los dos se aman. Celos, malos entendidos y tensión romántica formarán parte de esta nueva aventura. [Participando en el "Fictober" de la página "Acción Poética en Fanfiction"]
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 01 de octubre: Akane

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**~ º º ~** _

_**AMAR** _

_**~ º º ~** _

01 de octubre

¡Estoy furiosa!

¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho esto mi propia familia?

Se supone que haría un viaje con mis hermanas a Shibuya. Lo planeamos durante semanas, queríamos pasar un tiempo juntas visitando tiendas y comiendo helado. Nunca sospeché que tuvieran algo entre manos. Llegó el día en que tomaríamos el tren, Nabiki me dijo que me adelantara a comprar los boletos. Fui a la estación, después de comprar los pasajes estuve esperando pero vi que no llegaban.

De pronto vi que Ranma llegó a la zona de los andenes, se notaba confundido. Me acerqué a él para preguntarle la razón por la cual estaba en la estación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso Nabiki te envió a buscarme?

— ¿Nabiki?, no para nada. Kasumi me pidió que recogiera unos paquetes y que se los entregara al doctor Tofu.

De pronto todo comenzó a tornarse muy extraño. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. La estación estaba abarrotada por los visitantes a la capital. La voz de una chica anunció la salida del próximo tren a Nara. Ranma se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y dijo: —Escuché que te irás de viaje con tus hermanas, espero que los días que pases fuera de la ciudad te ayuden a mejorar tu mal carácter.

Justo cuando iba a propinarle una bofetada, un enorme panda vestido de Cupido salió de entre la multitud. Me tomó a mí y a Ranma y nos apoyó a cada uno sobre sus hombros. Caí en la cuenta que era mi tío Genma quien nos arrastraba al otro extremo de la terminal de trenes. Llegamos a la zona de embarque, y me quedé de piedra al ver a mi padre y a mis hermanas con dos enormes mochilas de viaje.

—Perdón, pero no nos dejaron otra alternativa —me dijo Kasumi en tono maternal.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Los anotamos a un retiro de enamorados en Nara —confesó mi padre entregándome un panfleto del lugar.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —dijo Ranma, irritado—. ¿Creen que un viaje va a lograr que me enamore de una chica como Akane?

—Con ese humor, dudo que alguna chica te llegue a amar algún día —le repliqué, muy molesta por su comentario.

—Será mejor que aborden el tren, ya está por salir —dijo Kasumi, en tono burlón.

Ranma y yo no resistimos a subir a ese tren, pero de nuevo el tío Genma se aprovechó de su fuerza de panda y nos empujó por la puerta, al tiempo que mi padre lanzaba las mochilas al vagón. No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, la puerta se cerró muy rápido, y cuando nos levantamos del suelo, el tren se puso en marcha.

Desde una de las ventanas del vagón miré como mi hermana Kasumi se despedía alzando su mano, Nabiki se tapaba la boca en un intento de contener la risa y mi padre lloraba como un chiquillo abandonado. Suspiré resignada, un joven con uniforme se acercó a nosotros y se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestros asientos. Parecía el inicio de una pesadilla, pensé en ese momento. Al mirar el panfleto me di cuenta que el retiro era por un mes, ¡UN MES! ¿En qué demonios pensaba mi familia?

Decidí sacar mi diario y escribir un poco, porque Ranma dudo que quiera hablar conmigo. Me siento muy nerviosa, no tengo la menor idea de lo que el dichoso retiro nos tenga preparado. Según lo que dice el panfleto, es para mejorar la relación de pareja, ¿cuál pareja?, Ranma y yo no somos novios. Todo el tiempo se la pasa diciendo cosas horribles de mí, así que no creo que le guste en lo más mínimo.

Ahora estoy en una cabina de tren, sentada con un chico que me mira como si todo esto fuera mi culpa, haciendo un viaje de más de seis horas hacia un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Holi!

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble. Estoy participando en un fictober, asi que como meta personal espero terminar los 31 capitulos... XDDD

Gracias por leer!

Los quiero ~*~


	2. 02 de octubre: Ranma

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

**Amargura**

**~ º º ~**

02 de octubre

Siempre es lo mismo: estoy en problemas por culpa de mi padre.

No quería venir a este tonto retiro ni tampoco escribir un diario, eso es cosa de chicas. Sin embargo dijo el consejero que debíamos escribir cada día sobre cualquier cosa, ya que nos ayudaría a conocer más sobre nosotros mismos. Yo lo único que deseo conocer es el modo de volver a Nerima y olvidarme de esta locura.

Debo escribir cualquier cosa, además estoy aburrido y no conozco a nadie en este lugar. Akane apenas me habla, está enfadada y seguro piensa que todo esto es mi culpa. Yo no sabía nada, Kasumi me vio en la cocina y me pidió recoger unos paquetes en la estación de trenes. Quise ser amable y accedí, además de que nadie le dice no a Kasumi. No entiendo la obstinación de todos por querer que Akane y yo seamos marido y mujer. Ninguno de los dos estamos de acuerdo con lo que nuestros padres acordaron, ¿acaso es muy difícil entenderlo?

Después de un largo viaje, por fin llegamos a Nara. Durante todo el trayecto Akane se mantuvo distante y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía incómoda todo el tiempo, quería decirle que no fue mi idea lo del retiro, pero dudo que me hubiese escuchado.

Odio cuando se pone así, es tan testaruda.

Nara es un lugar muy bonito. Tiene muchos templos antiguos y los ciervos andan por las calles entre las multitudes como si nada. Un guía nos recogió en la estación del tren y nos llevaron al lugar en donde sería el retiro. Llegamos a una casa muy grande y antigua, dentro del bosque, alejada de la ciudad. Hay un río que corre a unos metros del lugar y se puede respirar el aire fresco de las montañas, me encantaría poder entrenar aquí pero no puedo. Tal vez después me escabulla para dar una caminata entre los árboles de cerezo.

El consejero, el señor Nakamura nos recibió en la entrada principal. Parece un hombre amable, aunque demasiado enérgico y entusiasta para mi gusto. Nos mostró el lugar y luego nos acompañó a nuestra habitación. Por suerte los dormitorios estaban separados en hombres y mujeres.

Nos dijo que nos tomáramos el día libre, mañana llegarían más parejas y podríamos comenzar.

Akane se hizo amiga de Gina, la esposa de Nakamura que también es consejera. Parece que hicieron buenas migas desde que se conocieron. Akane luce más relajada, creo que dejó atrás toda la amargura que le causó el viaje. Espero que podamos hablar durante la cena para idear un plan y salir de aquí cuanto antes. Mientras tanto me quedaré aquí en el tejado admirando el hermoso cielo de Nara.


	3. 03 de octubre

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

~ º º ~

Solsticio

~ º º ~ 

03 de octubre 

Hoy comenzó oficialmente el retiro. 

Nos reunimos en el salón principal de la casa, donde ya nos esperaban Hiro Nakamura y su esposa. Gina es una chica muy agradable, me contó que se casó con Hiro por acuerdo de sus padres. Dice que al principio fue muy difícil su relación, ya que se conocían muy poco, pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron mucho y fue por eso decidieron hacer de su casa un lugar para ayudar a parejas jóvenes a mejorar su relación. 

Comenzamos presentándonos cada uno frente a todos. Uno a uno fueron diciendo su nombre, su ocupación y la razón por la que decidieron estar en este retiro. Mientras cada uno de nuestros compañeros hablaban, yo recordaba mi conversación con Ranma durante la cena. Creí que él estaría alejado de mí todo el tiempo, sin embargo; se sentó en la misma mesa conmigo y me dijo: —Tenemos que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí.   
— ¿Ya notaste que estamos a cientos de kilómetros de Nerima? —le dije con sarcasmo—. Ya revisé el el equipaje, nos enviaron aquí sin dinero, sabían que buscaríamos la manera de escapar de esto.   
—¡Maldición! —chilló Ranma, irritado—. No entiendo por qué nos hacen esto.   
—Yo tampoco —le respondí antes de dar un sorbo a mi vaso de té.   
—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?   
—Supongo que la única opción es fingir que somos una pareja de verdad. Escuché a una de las chicas en el baño, dice que su hermana vino el año pasado, si los consejeros ven una mejoría en la relación podemos irnos antes de que acaben los treinta días —le confesé.   
—¿De verdad?  
— ¿Por qué te mentiría?. Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?   
—Es cierto —Ranma comió un trozo de pescado asado y continuó—. Bien, entonces hagamoslo.   
—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunté, sorprendida.   
—Claro, ¿acaso quieres estar aquí como prisionera por un mes?   
—Por supuesto que no—le dije titubear.   
—No tenemos otra opción. Vamos Akane, será muy fácil —Me dijo Ranma muy despreocupado.   
Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Tal vez para él sea fácil, ya que sólo ve en mí a una chica molesta y testaruda; pero quizá para mí no lo sea tanto…   
—Por qué te quedas callada?   
—No es nada —dije, volviendo de mis pensamientos—. Por mi está bien. Si eso ayuda a que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.   
—Bien —Ranma sonrió antes de continuar comiendo su cena. 

Una chica me entregó una hoja de papel y un lápiz, lo que me obligó a volver de mi ensoñación.   
—Vamos a comenzar —habló Gina—. En la hoja de papel que tienen en sus manos van a escribir acerca de la primera vez que se vieron o cómo fue su primera cita. Tienen dos minutos para escribir, cuando suene la campana tendrán que intercambiar su escrito con su pareja. Esto les ayudará a recordar el comienzo de su romance y el porqué se sintieron atraídos el uno por el otro. 

Ranma y yo nos miramos por un momento antes de que la campana diera comienzo. 

¿Sobre qué vamos a escribir?, ¿nuestra primera cita?; jamás salimos como pareja. ¿Nuestro primer encuentro?; fue tan hostil que no merece ser recordado. 

Respiré profundo y comencé a escribir. Dejé que mi mente y mi corazón guiara mi mano. Lo más seguro era que se buralara de mi, pero si íbamos a fingir, tenía que ser todo lo más creíble posible. De pronto sonó la campana. No tuve tiempo de leer cuando Gina dio la orden de intercambiar nuestros escritos. Me sentí nerviosa y comencé a leer lo que Ranma escribió, me quedé sin habla… 

La primera vez que vi a Akane fue cuando llegamos como huéspedes a la casa de la familia Tendo. Al principio creí que era una chica molesta y arrogante, no podíamos estar más de cinco minutos sin insultarnos.

Me irritaba estar con ella, porque nuestros padres nos obligaron a comprometernos, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que es una chica que se preocupa mucho por los demás, y es muy dulce. 

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. Ranma pensaba que era una chica dulce, todo esto me tomó desprevenida. El consejero sugirió que leyeramos frente a todos nuestras respuestas. Uno a uno empezaron a leer anécdotas de su primera cita, algunas muy graciosas y otras no tanto. En mi interior deseaba no compartir con los demás lo que había descubierto, quería guardarlo para mí.

Cuando llegó mi turno. Volvió a sonar la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Doblé la hoja a la mitad y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi vestido. 

El señor Nakamura anunció que después del almuerzo se encenderia una gran hoguera para celebrar el solsticio de verano. 

Comimos y nos reunimos en el patio principal, que es una enorme pradera llana con una vista a las montañas. Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, me quedé mirando el crepitar de las llamas, era tan relajante, me sentía perdida. No me di cuenta cuando Ranma tomó mi mano, sólo miré por el rabillo del ojo como acariciaba uno de mis dedos.   
—Nuestros ancestros creían que el fuego era capaz de limpiar y quitar todo aquello que ya no es útil en nuestra vida —comenzó a relatar Ranma sin quitar la vista en el fuego—. Es cuando podemos comenzar ciclos nuevos. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. 

Volví a mirar al fuego, esta vez fui yo quien se apoyó en su costado y me dejé envolver por la calidez de Ranma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

~ º º ~

Sacramento

~ º º ~ 

04 de octubre 

Me siento desconcertado. 

Ha pasado un día desde que Nakamura y su esposa nos pidieran escribir acerca de nuestro primer encuentro y no logro sacar de mente lo que Akane escribió en su nota:

Cuando conocí por primera vez a Ranma creí que era un patán y un pesado, todo empeoró una vez que mi padre me dijo que sería mi prometido. Me negaba a aceptarlo, ya que siempre tuve la ilusión de casarme con el chico de mis sueños, pero no tuve otra opción que aceptar la decisión de nuestros padres. 

Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, peleábamos todo el tiempo y no podíamos dirigirnos la palabra sin decir algo que nos lastimara. Muchas cosas fueron sucediendo y me di cuenta que detrás de su fachada de chico salvaje y arrogante, se escondía alguien que era capaz de cuidar a las personas que realmente le importan. Es muy sensible, sólo que no le gusta demostrarlo. Me siento afortunada de tener a alguien como él en mi vida. 

No supe qué decir cuando leí la nota de Akane. Creí que diría que era un tonto o un fastidio, no me gusta demostrar mis sentimientos; en combate es un signo de debilidad que tú oponente usaría para ganar la pelea. Me sorprendió que Akane fuera capaz de ver a través de mis malos modos con ella lo que realmente soy.

Ahora sé que no puedo ocultarme de Akane… 

Me levanté temprano y fui al dojo de la casa a entrenar un poco. Necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos, descubrir que Akane me hacía sentir vulnerable era algo nuevo, algo con lo que aún no sé cómo lidiar. Las actividades del retiro comenzarían hasta tarde, así que entrené durante un largo rato. Antes de dejar el dojo vi que Nakamura estaba recargado en el quicio de la puerta con una toalla en la mano y vestido con ropa de entretenimiento. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba practicando artes marciales, le respondí que desde que tengo memoria.   
—¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos?  
—Claro. 

Nakamura era muy hábil, aunque su técnica era un poco deficiente. Él también practica combate libre desde hace unos años. Tuvimos una pelea de práctica y después nos sentamos a descansar en el corredor.   
—Así que Akane y tú están comprometidos, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Nakamura.   
— Así es —respondí antes tomar mi toalla del suelo.   
—¿La amas?   
Me quedé en silencio.   
—No tienes que responder ahora—Nakamura me dio una palmada en el hombro —. A Gina y a mi también nos comprometieron nuestros padres. Nos casamos una semana después de conocernos. El matrimonio debe ser tomado en serio, en algunas religiones incluso es un sacramento muy importante.   
—¿Tú amabas a tu esposa cuando te casaste con ella?   
—No. Fue muy difícil al principio de nuestro matrimonio. Nos conocíamos muy poco. Con el tiempo logramos que nuestra relación funcionara. Akane y tú se llevan muy bien, así que no deberían preocuparse.   
Nakamura se puso de pie y se encaminó al área de las duchas. Yo me quedé en el dojo pensando en lo que sucedió el día anterior. Durante la fogata por el solsticio, tomé a Akane de la mano sin pensarlo. Fue una sensación nueva… y muy agradable, aún puedo sentir su calidez entre mis dedos y el aroma de su cabello flotar por el aire. 

Parece que fingir ser su novio va a resultar más complicado de lo que pensé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

~ º º ~

Rosal

~ º º ~ 

Gina nos levantó muy temprano para comenzar las actividades del retiro. Yo quería seguir durmiendo pero recordé que Ranma y yo tenemos un plan para salir de aquí y no podía arruinarlo con mi pereza. 

Todas las chicas tomamos un baño de vapor en el lago termal, bueno, en realidad es un baño sauna con una pequeña poza de agua caliente en una habitación de madera. Gina se sentó junto a mí y conversamos durante un buen rato. Me hizo muchas preguntas sobre mi relación con Ranma: ¿dónde nos conocimos?, ¿qué cosas hacíamos él y yo en una cita a solas?, incluso se atrevió a preguntar si alguna vez dormimos juntos como pareja, a lo que respondí con un rotundo no. 

Gina soltó una carcajada y continuó con su interrogatorio, esta vez sus preguntas fueron acerca de mi prometido: ¿Si Ranma era asediado por otras mujeres?, le respondí que sí.  
—¿Y él se siente atraído por ellas?  
—No lo sé —respondí, irritada—. Es mi prometido, supongo que no, ya que eligió estar conmigo.  
—Ya veo —Gina esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. Te sientes inferior a ellas, ¿verdad?  
—¡Claro que no! —exclamé, furiosa. 

Gina bebió un sorbo de su vaso de té. Me quedé pensativa por un momento. Me sentí afectada por lo último que dijo la consejera, ya que tenía razón. Shampoo, Ukio, incluso Kodachi podrían ser buenas esposas; son hábiles en las labores del hogar y cocinan muy bien, en cambio yo soy un desastre. La última vez que cociné algo para Ranma, lo comió y terminó enfermo por tres días. 

El reloj marcó las ocho en punto. Gina se puso de pie y salió del sauna. Intenté seguirla pero caminó muy deprisa, como si tratara de evitarme. La conversación con ella fue muy extraña, su intención no era saber más sobre mí, creo que ella buscaba hacerme sentir mal. 

Pero, ¿Por qué haría algo así, si apenas la conozco? 

Llegué al salón principal donde Ranma me esperaba. Me senté a su lado, recordé nuestro plan y tomé su mano. Él me miró un poco extrañado, pero después recordó que debía fingir y me dedicó una sonrisa amable.  
—¿Debo decirte "amor" o algo por estilo frente a todos? —murmuró en mi oído.  
—No creo que sea necesario —le respondí en voz baja—. Creo que sólo con no pelearnos en público bastará.  
—Eso será difícil, considerando lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser a veces.  
—Idiota —le propiné un golpe con el codo en las costillas.  
—Dijiste que no peleamos en público —dijo Ranma, quejándose del dolor.  
—Tú lo provocaste.

Los consejeros pidieron que guardaran silencio. El señor Nakamura propuso como actividad del día un rally. Nos entregaron una lista de objetos que debíamos encontrar en el bosque. Fue muy sencillo hallar todo lo marcado en la lista. Nos sobró tiempo a todos para dar un paseo. Gina propuso hacer un picnic en un claro cerca del río. Las mujeres volvimos a la casa para traer lo necesario para el almuerzo, mientras que los chicos intentaban pescar algo para preparar la comida. 

Gina me envió a buscar una ramas secas para hacer una fogata. Me alejé del lugar y busqué por los alrededores, de entre los árboles se asomaba un hermoso rosal de flores blancas. Me acerqué y acaricié el pétalo de una de las rosas. Recordé que mi madre solía cultivar plantas en el jardín de la casa y las rosas eran sus favoritas. Sentí que alguien estaba detrás mío, me dí la vuelta y me encontré con el señor Nakamura.  
—Akane, te alejaste demasiado del grupo.  
—Lo siento.  
—Veo que te gustan las rosas —el señor Nakamura arrancó una rosa y me la entregó—. Una flor para otra flor.  
Me quedé de piedra. Él estaba coqueteando conmigo, un hombre casado.  
—Lo siento, no puedo aceptarla señor Nakamura.  
—Deja de llamarme señor, ¿quieres? llamame Hiro.  
—Está bien. No puedo aceptarla, Hiro. Tú estás casado con Gina.  
—No tiene nada de malo. Sólo estoy halagando tu Belleza, Akane —me dijo Hiro, en tono seductor.  
—No quiero malas interpretaciones. Ranma es mi prometido y no le va a gustar para nada enterarse de que estuviste flirteando conmigo.  
Le devolví la rosa y volví con el resto del grupo. Ranma estaba sentado en una roca, pensativo. Me acerqué y me senté junto a él. Pensé en contarle lo sucedido con el consejero, pero no le vi el caso; espero que Hiro entienda y no vuelva a suceder ningún incidente de este tipo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***

~ º º ~

Rosario

~ º º ~

Debo mantener la calma.

Estoy molesto y no entiendo por qué, sólo sé que tengo ganas de golpear algo a alguien, alguien como un consejero aprovechado… ¡Maldición! , ¡maldito Nakamura!.

Ayer tuvimos un almuerzo cerca del río. Nakamura nos envió a los hombres del retiro a buscar peces para preparar la comida. No me gusta pescar, sin embargo; soy muy bueno atrapando pescado gracias a mi padre, es una de las pocas cosas que puedo agradecerle después de todo. Terminé de llenar mi cesta y volví con el resto del grupo. Noté que Akane no estaba con las demás chicas, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Lo primero que pensé fue que tal vez alguna de las chicas le hizo algo y por eso se separó de su grupo. La busqué por los alrededores pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

De pronto, vi que Akane estaba mirando un rosal y acariciando las flores. Era una imagen muy bonita de ella debo admitirlo, su cabello corto brillaba con destellos dorados por los rayos del sol y su mirada reflejaba inocencia. Intenté acercarme, pero vi que Nakamura también la miraba detrás de un helecho.

¿Qué hacía ese hombre espiando a Akane?

Intenté acercarme al consejero, pero éste salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella. Me quedé mirando la escena detrás de una roca; sentí curiosidad por lo que Nakamura tendría que decirle a Akane. Vi que él cortó una rosa y se la entregó. Él comparó la belleza de Akane con la de la rosa. Me quedé sorprendido, el tipo estaba coqueteando con ella. Me contuve de ir a romperle la nariz al muy idiota, no quería armar un escándalo y dejar a Akane en ridiculo por mi enfado. Así que me fuí de ahí de forma sigilosa y caminé por unos minutos antes de regresar con el resto de la gente del retiro.

Akane volvió y se sentó a mi lado. Noté que ya no llevaba la flor en su mano y eso me alegró un poco. Esperé a que mencionara algo acerca de su encuentro con Hiro, pero no dijo nada, estaba muy seria y pensativa. Quizá estaba enfadada con ese hombre por atreverse a coquetear con ella… o peor… si se sentía confundida y realmente comenzó a interesarse en él.

No me atreví a preguntarle porqué estaba tan ausente, seguro me golpearía por espiarla, además se supone que no siento nada por ella… aunque si soy honesto, cuando se trata de Akane todo es tan confuso.

Después de comer, Nakamura propuso dar un paseo para conocer mejor el lugar. Akane y yo caminamos por los senderos arbolados que nos alejaban cada vez más del río. Ella se notaba más relajada, hablamos de lo bonito que era el bosque y que después de todo no fue tan mala idea que nos enviaran lejos de Nerima por unos días. Una de las chicas, Mika, llamó a Akane para que se reuniera con el resto de las mujeres para conversar en grupo. Continué caminando, disfrutando de la vista y del aire puro del lugar, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que Gina estaba tras de mí.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, no se supone que deberías estar con el resto de las chicas —la cuestioné.

—Me llamó la atención que te alejaras de todos —dijo Gina.

—Solo estoy explorando, es todo.

Un objeto atrapado entre dos rocas llamó nuestra atención. Gina se agachó y lo sacó.

—Vaya, ¿quién dejaría esto por aquí? —Gina levantó el objeto del suelo.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —pregunté, intrigado.

—Es un Mala. Es como un rosario que se utiliza en la religión budista. Se cree que la persona que tiene uno en su poder será colmado de buena suerte—me explicó.

—No lo sabía.

—Creo que deberías conservarlo —Gina me lo entregó—. Te dará buena suerte con Akane, aunque creo que no la necesitan. Ustedes dos parecen llevar su relación muy bien.

No supe qué responder. Se notaba triste en su voz, lo que me hizo suponer que las cosas entre ella y Hiro no iban del todo bien. No quería aceptar el Mala, si Akane se entera, segura va a enfadarse, aunque no debería; pero no quise ser grosero con Gina. Lo acepté y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

—Debes usarlo, si quieres que funcione —Gina lo puso en mi muñeca.

—Gracias.

—¿Estas bien? —me atreví a preguntarle.

—Si, bueno, solo son tonterias mías —Gina sonrió.

—Será mejor que volvamos con los demás —le sugerí, no quería que hubiera malos entendidos con Akane y Hiro.

Gina se adelantó y yo me quedé atrás a propósito. No era buena idea que nos vieran llegar juntos. Miré de nuevo la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca y pensé en lo que dijo Gina respecto a la suerte con Akane. Creo que el amor debe ser algo mutuo y no una cuestión de fortuna o azar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Me atrasé mucho en el fictober, estuve fuera de la ciudad y no tuve oportunidad de escribir en la PC. Agradezco sus reviews, sus Favs y Follows. No esperaba esta respuesta por parte de ustedes. De corazón mil gracias!
> 
> Los quiero! ❤️❤️


	7. Capitulo 7

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

**Credo**

**~ º º ~**

_07 de octubre_

Hoy escribo desde el lugar menos pensado: la enfermería.

La actividad del día de hoy en el retiro era cocinar el platillo favorito de nuestra pareja. Según Gina y Hiro, la cocina es algo muy importante en el credo de un buen matrimonio. Ranma come de cualquier cosa que sea comestible, así que decidí cocinar ramen. Kasumi me enseñó a prepararlo de forma fácil… y sin riesgo de hacer un desastre en la cocina.

Seguí la receta tal y como me la enseñó mi hermana: preparé el caldo, el tare, el cerdo, los huevos y el aceite aromatizado. Esta vez no confundí la salsa de soya con la esencia de vainilla, y el cerdo quedó suave y jugoso. Cuando serví mi plato hasta Ranma se sorprendió del resultado.

— ¿En verdad lo cocinaste tú?

— Claro —admití orgullosa de mi trabajo—. Anda, pruébalo.

Ranma miró el plato humeante con recelo, yo honestamente estaba comenzando a enfadarme, quería arrojarle los fideos en la cara y mandarlo al diablo. Finalmente tomó un bocado con sus palillos y masticó lentamente. Me sentí muy nerviosa, no quería que hiciera uno de sus comentarios burlones frente a las demás parejas.

—¡Están deliciosos! —me dijo al fin.

—¿Lo dices en serio o sólo te estás burlando de mi?

—Lo digo en serio—Ranma continuó comiendo cada vez más deprisa—. Saben mejor que los que prepara Kasumi.

—Gracias —le respondí emocionada. Por primera vez a Ranma le gustaba mi comida.

Me serví un plato de ramen y comimos tranquilamente. Los consejeros dijeron que cómo la actividad había sido un éxito, nos darían el resto de la tarde libre. Ranma y yo decidimos pasear un rato cerca del río. Era una tarde hermosa, no hacía mucho calor y el sol era agradable. Confieso que me gusta pasar tiempo a solas con Ranma, sin sus prometidas acosando y sin mi familia observando todos nuestros movimientos. Sólo somos él y yo; dos chicos normales conociéndose sin sentir la presión de estar comprometidos en matrimonio.

Ranma es un chico muy agradable cuando no está molestándote o burlándose de mí. Me cuenta muchas cosas acerca de los viajes que ha hecho con su padre y cómo se las arreglaban para sobrevivir sin dinero. Para sus diecisiete años, ha vivido mucho, creo.

Nuestro paseo iba muy bien, pero de pronto Ranma comenzó a sentirse mal. Se quejó de un dolor fuerte en el estómago. Le sugerí que fuéramos a la enfermería, seguro mi ramen le hizo mal, pensé con pesar.

Llegamos a la enfermería. El médico lo revisó y dijo que debía pasar la noche en observación, ya que el dolor era muy intenso. Le dió un remedio de hierbas y un té de jengibre. Yo me quedé con Ranma en la habitación, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por haber causado su enfermedad.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo es —le dije con la voz quebrada.

—Tal vez el agua estaba contaminada o algo así—Ranma limpió una de mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Lo lamento, no debí cocinar para ti. Soy un desastre cocinando, seguro seré una mala esposa.

—No seas tan dura contigo—Ranma tomó mi mano y mi pulso se aceleró—. Eres una chica muy dulce cuando no te enfureces.

—Tú siempre haces que me enfurezca —le dije soltando una risa nerviosa.

—Lo hago para tener tu atención.

Me quedé en silencio. No podía creer que Ranma tratara de llamar mi atención de esa manera, es decir, no tenía idea que yo significaba algo para él. Quería saber más, pero vi que Ranma se quedó dormido sosteniendo mi mano. Me quedé inmóvil, mirando su semblante sereno y su respiración acompasada. Mi corazón latía desbocado, si pudiera hacer algo para aliviar su dolor y dejar de sentirme tan culpable de su estado.

Gina entró a la habitación. Se veía preocupada.

—Akane, me dijo el doctor que Ranma debía estar aquí toda la noche. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y vienes por la mañana para ver cómo está? —sugirió ella.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, si no te importa —le dije un poco molesta.

—Está bien, entonces si necesitas algo avisame.

Noté que Gina estaba enfadada. No entendí su actitud, Ranma es mi prometido y es mi deber cuidar de él.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, así que traté de soltar la mano de Ranma para ir un momento al baño y traer un poco de agua. Cuando intenté librarme de su agarre, tomó mi brazo, me atrajo hacia él y me besó.

No supe qué hacer. Si bien podía dar un paso atrás y romper con el momento, mi corazón me dijo que no lo hiciera. Me dejé llevar y correspondí a su beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, no era para nada parecido a lo que yo imaginaba, es decir, me apena escribirlo pero he llegado a fantasear con el día en que él me diga que me ama. Quería que él tiempo se detuviera pero de pronto él rompió con él instante y me susurró: —quédate conmigo. No te vayas.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, tonto—le respondí acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

Ranma sonrió y volvió a quedarse dormido. Arrastré una silla y la puse junto a su cama. Salí un momento a buscar mi viejo diario y volví a su lado, para cuidar de él el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Sorry por la tardanza. He tenido unos días un poco complicados que me han impedido actualizar como quisiera. No quiero abandonar este fic, por lo que haré lo posible por terminarlo.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia.
> 
> Los quiero mil ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Capitulo 8

****Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**~ º º ~**

**Custodia**

**~ º º ~**

_08 de octubre_

Tuve un sueño muy extraño… y muy real...

Akane cocinó ramen para mi. Creí que la comida sería un desastre pero debo decir que me sorprendió mucho. El platillo estaba delicioso, me atrevería a decir que era el mejor plato de ramen que he comido en mi vida. Últimamente he visto que Akane ayuda más en la cocina a su hermana, quizá Kasumi le está ayudando a mejorar sus habilidades culinarias.

Durante la comida charlamos acerca de muchas cosas, incluso decidimos pasear un rato cerca del río. Me gusta pasar tiempo a solas con ella, es muy agradable cuando no está enojada. Siento que puedo hablar con ella de mi vida sin que me sienta juzgado. Le conté cómo fue que mi padre se quedó con mi custodia cuando era niño, le prometió a mi mamá que haría de mí un gran peleador y un gran hombre… Vaya si supiera que su hijo se transforma en chica cada vez que toca el agua fría, seguro se sentiría decepcionada de mi. Akane también habló de lo mucho que echa de menos a su madre, creo que ese sentimiento de abandono y vacío es algo que tenemos en común.

No quería que la tarde terminara, pero de pronto un dolor muy fuerte de estómago me obligó a ir a la enfermería. Recuerdo muy poco después de que el doctor me diera un remedio para aliviar mi dolor.

Sentí mi cuerpo muy liviano, como si flotara. Afortunadamente el dolor había desaparecido, estaba muy relajado y de repente tuve ese sueño tan extraño…

Escuché que Akane echó de la habitación a Gina, ya que ésta quería quedarse como mi enfermera. Me sorprendió que Akane no se lo permitiera; menos mal que no se enteró que llevaba en mi bolsillo unos dulces que me regaló la consejera y de los cuales casi me había terminado la bolsa.

Abrí los ojos y vi que Akane lloraba y se culpaba a sí misma por mi estado. Aquello me rompió el corazón, quería abrazarla para que dejara de llorar, traté de decirle que estaba bien que no fuera tan dura consigo misma; pero no me escuchó. No podía levantarme de la cama para consolarla por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarla. Sus labios eran dulces, no quería que ese beso terminara.

Pienso que todo fue un sueño, porque si hubiera sido real, Akane no dudaría en haberme golpeado por atreverme a besarla. Todo con ella es tan complicado, incluso mis sentimientos; nunca se lo he confesado a nadie ...y espero que este diario no caiga en malas manos… pero lo que siento por ella vas más allá de ser sólo compañeros de casa, me gusta y mucho, a veces no soporto que otros chicos estén cerca merodeando o cortejando; me dan tantas ganas de golpearlos, pero tengo que callar y aguantar mis celos ya que aún no tengo el valor para confesarle a Akane lo que siento.

Desperté y vi que Akane dormía hecha un ovillo sobre la silla. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, mi corazón dio un vuelco y contuve las ganas de besarla como lo hice en mi sueño. No quería que pensara que era un pervertido aprovechado. Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo —el deseo de probar sus labios era insoportable—, pero Akane se despertó y tuve que dar un paso atrás.

—Ranma, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —le respondí, nervioso. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi atrevimiento.

—Me alegra —Akane me abrazó de forma efusiva, lo que me dejó perplejo.

Correspondí a su abrazo. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella —sin terminar peleando—, el perfume de su cabello me resultó embriagador, Akane no se imagina el efecto que causa en mi, lo que siento por ello nunca lo había sentido por ninguna otra chica.

—No tenías que quedarte toda la noche aquí —le dije acariciando su mejilla—. Seguro dormiste muy mal en esa silla.

—No importa, no iba dejarte solo aquí —respondió con la voz un poco quebrada—. Lo siento, seguro enfermaste por culpa de mi comida.

—No lo creo, de hecho antes de comer el ramen, ya sentía un ligero malestar en el estómago— le dije.

—Vaya, eso sí es raro —me dijo ella, intrigada.

—Deberías dormir un poco, seguro no dormiste bien en esa silla. Recuerda que hoy es día libre en el retiro.

—Es verdad —Akane lanzó un ruidoso bostezo y no pude evitar reírme.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Akane me dio un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Qué agresiva eres! —me quejé.

—Te lo mereces —Akane se encaminó a la salida de la enfermería, indignada —. Te veo en un rato y cuida bien lo que comes.

Akane salió de la enfermería, molesta. Yo me quedé un momento riéndome de la expresión de su cara furiosa. Sé que no debería escribirlo pero ella es linda hasta cuando está enojada. Recordé lo que dijo acerca de cuidar lo que como y tiré al cesto de basura los dulces que Gina me regaló.

Cómo me sentía mucho mejor decidí salir a correr un rato para matar el tiempo. Me cambié de ropa y salí al bosque. Recorrí la ribera del río trotando, disfruté del aire fresco y del cálido sol que brillaba a esa hora, de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía, miré por encima de mi hombro y vi que era Gina quien corría detrás mío. Me detuve un momento, me sentí intrigado por saber qué hacía ella sola en un lugar tan apartado de la casa de retiro.

—Veo que te gusta correr —dijo ella, agitada por la carrera.

—Tengo que mantenerme en forma —le respondí.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ranma?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Me alegra —Gina sonrió y después me dijo: —¿Te parece si corremos juntos?

—¿No va a enfadarse tu marido? —le pregunté.

—Últimamente a Hiro no le interesa lo que haga, parece que encontró un nuevo interés aquí dentro del retiro —me confesó Gina, con amargura.  
Recordé el día que lo encontré entregando una flor a Akane y sentí una punzada de celos.

—De verdad no quiero malos entendidos —le dije.

De repente Gina se llevó la mano a la pantorrilla y cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me agaché a auxiliarla y revisé su pantorrilla.

—Es un calambre, pero me duele mucho.

Recordé un viejo remedio chino que aprendí en uno de mis entrenamientos. Me froté con fuerza las manos y comencé a darle masaje intentando aliviar su dolor. El músculo comenzó a relajarse, Gina me abrazó por el cuello y me dijo en un tono seductor :—gracias—

Acto seguido rozó sus labios con los míos. De inmediato di un paso atrás, evitando el beso pero ya era tarde: Hiro Nakamura, nos miraba con una mezcla de burla y enojo; el muy idiota sólo sonrió y volvió por donde vino.

Sólo espero que Akane no se entere de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi! 😁
> 
> Gracias por leer una entrega más de esta historia. Agradezco a Nehemia Blackmoore por dar el visto bueno a este capítulo y a quien me anima a continuar con mi viaje por el mundo de fanfiction.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Los quiero mil ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
